Shkenca Islame
Shkenca IslameÇ’ËSHTË SHKENCA ISLAME? Prof. Dr. Sejjid Husejn Nasr Përkthyer nga anglishtja nga: Mr. Rejhan Neziri është shkenca e cila buron nga Kur’ani dhe është e bazuar në doktrinën e Njëjësisë (Teuhidit – Besimit në një Zot të vetëm) e cila e përbën qendrën e Shpalljes Kur’anore. Ajo është zhvilluar brenda kornizës së të kuptuarit islam mbi universin nga njëra anë dhe të shkencës nga ana tjetër. Ekziston një trup i një diturie të organizuar, e cila mund të quhet shkencë islame dhe e cila është islame, jo pse është kultivuar nga ana e muslimanëve, por për më tepër, sepse ajo përputhet me parimet, normat dhe qëllimet e Shpalljes islame dhe pse organikisht është e lidhur me të. Asnjë shkencë nuk mund të quhet islame vetëm pse etimologjikisht rrjedh prej fjalës sciencia, e cila është ekuivalente e fjalës el -‘ilm, ose nga fakti se një musliman, pa marrë parasysh devotshmërinë e tij, e zhvillon dhe i kontribuon asaj. Për më tepër se një milenium, shkencëtarët muslimanë e kanë zhvilluar këtë trup të shkencës duke u inspiruar nga traditat e mëhershme shkencore, mirëpo këtë gjithnjë e kanë bërë duke e integruar atë që e kishin adoptuar nga këto burime në botëkuptimin islam dhe kështu kanë krijuar njërën ndër traditat më të njohura shkencore në botë. Pra, mu kjo është ajo tradita që e përbën atë të cilën ne e quajmë shkencë islame. Shkenca Islame i referohet zhvillimit të shkencës nën civilizimin Islam mes shekujve VIII dhe XV, vite të cilat njihen edhe si Vitet e Arta Islame.Shkena arabe - Kjo shkencë gjithashtu njihet edhe si shkenca arabe, shkaku se shumica e teksteve të kësaj periudhe u shkruan në gjuhën arabe, lingua franca e civilizimit Islam. Civilizimi Islam në vete përfshiu shencëtarët më produktivë të kohës, të cilët nuk ishin të gjithë arabë, por nga ata kishte jo arabë si dhe jo muslimanë e që të gjithë vepronin në ombrellën e civilizimit Islam në territoret Islame. Një numër i madhë i shkencëtarëve modernë si Bertrand Russell,Bertrand Russell (1945), History of Western Philosophy, book 2, part 2, chapter X, Robert Briffault, Will Durant, Fielding H. GarrisonFielding H. Garrison, History of Medicine, Alexander von Humboldt, Muhammad Iqbal, Abdus Salam dhe Hossein Nasr konsiderojnë se shkenca moderne ka lulëzuar nga shkecëtarët muslimanë, të cilët ishin pionierë të metodave shkencore duke paraqitur qasjen moderne empirike, eksperimentale dhe kuantitative të hetimeve shkencore. Disa skolastikë, si Donald Routledge Hill, Ahmad Y Hassan,Ahmad Y Hassan dhe Donald Routledge Hill (1986), Islamic Technology: An Illustrated History, p. 282, Cambridge University Press. - Abdus Salam,Abdus Salam, H. R. Dalafi, Mohamed Hassan (1994). Renaissance of Sciences in Islamic Countries, p. 162. World Scientific, ISBN 9971507137. - dhe George Saliba,George Saliba (1994), A History of Arabic Astronomy: Planetary Theories During the Golden Age of Islam, p. 245, 250, 256-257. New York University Press, ISBN 0814780237. - i referohen arritjeve si: "Revolucioni shkencor Islam".Abid Ullah Jan (2006), After Fascism: Muslims and the struggle for self-determination, "Islam, the West, and the Question of Dominance", Pragmatic Publishings, ISBN 978-0-9733687-5-8. - Salah Zaimeche (2003), An Introduction to Muslim Science, FSTC. - Përmbledhje Lindja e shkencës Islame Gjatë zgjerimit të hershëm të teritoreve Islame, arabët muslimanë fillimisht të udhëhequr nga Khalid ibn al-Walid pushtuan Perandorinë Sassanido-Persiane dhe më shumë se gjysmën e Perandorisë Bizantino- Romake dhe themeluan Perandorinë Arabe përmes Lindjes së Mesme, Azisë Qendrore dhe Afrikës Veriore përcjellur nga zgjerimet tjera përmes Pakistanit, Italisë jugore dhe Gadishullit Iberian. Si rezultat i këtij zgjerimi qeveria Islame trashëgoi diturinë dhe aftësitë e Lindjes së Mesme Antike, Greqisë Antike, Persisë Antike si dhe Indisë dhe këto dituri i zhvilloi dhe zgjeroi më tej gjatë gjithë Viteve të Arta Islame. Studiuesit muslimanë dituritë e gjetura në teritoret në të cilat shtrihej shteti Islam i zgjeruan dhe zhvilluan më tej në një shkallë shumë të lartë shkencore si dhe bënë zbulime të reja në lëmitë përkatëse.Bernard Lewis, What Went Wrong? Arti i prodhimit të letrës u mor nga dy të burgosur kinezë të Betejës së Talasit në vitin 751, ku si rezultat i kësajë u krijuan fabrika letre në Samarkand dhe Bagdad. Arabët përparua teknikën kineze duke përdorur lecka lineni në vend të livoreve të manit. Shkencëtarët muslimanë dhe bizantinë dallonin shumë në qëndrimet e tyre ndaj shkencës. Bizantinët shtuan shumë pak në shkencën e huazuar nga greko-romakët duke qëndruar në tmerr të prirësve të tyre. Kjo mund të sqarohet nga fakti se zgjerimi Islam jashtë Arabisë kishte përfshrë tre nga qytetet e tyre prodhuese, si Aleksandria, Kartaga dhe Antiohi. Për shkakë të humbjes së qeverisë shumë të aftë dhe të centralizuar si dhe për shkakë të zgjerimit arab në Anatoli, shumica e qyteteve Bizantine nuk mund t'i përkushtoheshin arti dhe shkencës dhe me të madhe iu kthyen zhvillimit të bujqësisë ekzistenciale për të siguruar ekzistencën. Shumica e shkencëtarëve shumë të njohur arabë dhe iranianë jetuan dhe vepruan gjatë Viteve të Arta Islame. Numri i punimeve origjinale në gjuhën arabe, të shkruara në shkencën e matematikës është shumë më i madh se numri i punimeve të shkruara në gjuhën greke dhe latine sëbashku.N. M. Swerdlow (1993). "Montucla's Legacy: The History of the Exact Sciences", Journal of the History of Ideas 54 (2), p. 299-328 320. - Metoda shkencore (Alhazen) ishte gjeni universal i cili njihet si "babai i optikës", "pioniri i metodës shkencore moderne", "themeluesi i psikofizikës" dhe "shkencëtari i parë".]] Shkencëtarët mulimanë i vunë theks më të madhë eksperimentimit se sa popujt e civilizimeve më të hershme, (shembull filozofët grek më shumë i vunë theks racionalitetit se sa eksperimentimit), kjo ishte për shkak të përqëndrimit të madhë në vrojtimin empirik të gjetur në Kur'an dhe sunnet,:"Vrojtoni natyrë dhe ndikoni mbi të."|Kur'ani}} (cf. C. A. Qadir (1990), ''Filozofia dhe Shkenca në Botën Islame, Routledge, Londër) (cf. Bettany, Laurence (1995), "Ibn al-Haytham: përgjigje në të mësuarit multikulturalo-shkencorë?", Physics Education 30: 247-252 247) :" Mos iu qas asaj për të cilën nuk ke njohuri, pse të dëgjuarit, të pamët dhe zemra, për të gjitha këto ka përgjegjësi. - Kur'ani, Suretu El Israë 36:"Është fakt se në krijimin e qiejve e të tokës, në ndërrimin e natës e të ditës, të anijes që lundron në det që u sjell dobi njerëzve, në atë shi që e lëshon All-llahu prej së larti e me të ngjall tokën pas vdekjes së saj dhe përhapë në te nga çdo lloj gjallese, në qarkullimin e erërave dhe reve të nënshtruara mes qiellit e tokës, (në të gjitha këto), për një popull që ka mend ka argumente. Kur'ani, Suretu El Bekare 164 dhe për shkak të themelimit rigoroz të metodave historike në shkenën e hadithit.Ahmad, I. A. (3 qeshor, 2002), The Rise and Fall of Islamic Science: The Calendar as a Case Study - , Faith and Reason: Convergence and Complementarity, Al Akhawayn University. Retrieved on 2008-01-31. Ata paraqitën për herë të parë kuantifikimin, vrojtimin preciz, eksperimentin e kontrolluar dhe përshkrimin e kujdesëshëm. Qasja e tyre e re ndaj hetimit shkencorë çoi drejt zhvillimit të metodës shkencore në botën Islame. Në praktikë vrojtimi eksperimental dhe eksperimentet kuantitative të Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) në librin e tijë të Optikës (1021) shihen si fillimi i metodës moderne shkencore. Zhvillues tjerë të metodës shkencore llogariten edhe Geber, Ibn Sina, dhe Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī. Zhvillimi më i rëndësishëm i metodës shkencore, përdorimi i eksperimentimit dhe kuantifikimit për të dalluar mes teorisë garuese shkencore, u bë kryesisht me orientimin empirik që u paraqit nga shkencëtarët muslimanë. Rosanna Gorini shkruan: Sipas shumicës së historianëve al-Haytham ishte pionieri i metodës moderne shkencore. Me librin e tijë ai ndryshoi kuptimin e termit optikë dhe themeloi eksperimentet si normë e dëshmimit në këtë fushë. Hulumtimet e tijë nuk janë të bazuara në teori abstrakte, por në dëshmi të eksperimentuara dhe eksperimentet e tijë ishin sistematikë dhe të përsëritshëm."''Rosanna Gorini (2003). "Al-Haytham the Man of Experience. First Steps in the Science of Vision", ''International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine. Institute of Neurosciences, Laboratory of Psychobiology and Psychopharmacology, Rome, Italy. - Metodat e mëhershme eksperimentale u zhvilluan nga Geberi (metodat për kimi), Muhammad al-Bukhari (metodat për histori dhe shkencn e hadithit), al-Kindi (metodat për shkencat e tokës), Avisina (metodat për mjekësi), Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī (metodat për astronomi dhe mekanikë),Al-Biruni Ibn Zuhr (metodat për operim) dhe Ibn Khaldun (metodat për shkencat shoqërore). Zhvillimi më i rëndësishëm i metodës shkencore, i përdorimit të eksperimentimit dhe kuantifikimit për tu shquar nga teoria konkuruese shkencore e vënë në orientimin e përgjithëshëm empirik, u paraqit nga shkenctarët muslimanë. Ibn al-Haytham, pionieri i optikës moderne,R. L. Verma "Al-Hazen: father of modern optics", Al-Arabi, 8 (1969): 12-13. - përdori metodën shkencore për të arritur rezultatet e paraqitua në librin e tijë Libri i Optikës. Në praktikë ai kombinoi vrojtimet, eksperimentimet dhe argumentet racionale për të treguar se teoria e tijë moderne e të pamurit, ku rrezet e dritës janë të emituara nga objekti e jo nga syri, që është shkenctarisht saktë, e që në teorinë antike të të pamurit, përmbajtur nga Ptolemeu dhe Euklidi (ku mendonin se syri është ai që emiton rreze ndaj objektit) dhe ajo e përmbajtur nga Aristoteli (ku objektet emitojnë grimca kah syri) ishin gabim.D. C. Lindberg, Theories of Vision from al-Kindi to Kepler, (Chicago, Univ. of Chicago Pr., 1976), pp. 60-7. - Dihet se Roger Bacon kishte njohuri mbi punën e bërë nga Ibn al-Haytham. Ibn al-Haytham zhvilloi metoda rigoroze eksperimentale të testimit shkencorë të kontrolluar me qëllim të vërtetimit të hipotezës teorike dhe hamendjes induktive të mbështetur në dëshmi. Metoda shkencore e Ibn al-Haythamit ishte shumë e ngjashme me metodën shkencore moderne dhe përbëhej nga procedurat vijuese:Bradley Steffens (2006). Ibn al-Haytham: First Scientist, Morgan Reynolds Publishing, ISBN 1599350246. (cf. Bradley Steffens, "Who Was the First Scientist?", Ezine Articles.) - Në Modeli i Lëvizjeve, Ibn al-Haytham gjithashtu përshkruan një verzion të hershëm të briskut të Okamit, ku ai vë në veprim një numër minimal hipotezash duke marrë parasysh tiparet që e karakterizojnë lëvizjet astronomike, siç ai tenton t'i eliminojë nga modeli i tijë planimetrik, hipotezat kozmologjike, të cilat nuk mund të vëzhgohen nga Toka.Roshdi Rashed (2007). "The Celestial Kinematics of Ibn al-Haytham", Arabic Sciences and Philosophy 17, p. 7-55 35-36. Cambridge University Press. - Institutet Shkencore Një numër i madhë i instituteve të pa njohura në botën antike, njihen nga bota mesjetare islame. Si shembuj më të mirë janë: spitalet publikel (që i zëvendësuan tempujt shërues dhe tempujt për fjetje) dhe spitalet psikiatrike,Ibrahim B. Syed PhD, "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine, 2002 (2), p. 2-9 7-8. - bibliotekat publike dhe bibliotekat e huazimit, diplomat akademike, observuesi astrnomik si sinstiut hulumtuesPeter Barrett (2004), Science and Theology Since Copernicus: The Search for Understanding, p. 18, Continuum International Publishing Group, ISBN 056708969X. - (si kundërshtim ndaj vrojtimit privat që ishte rast në antikë), Micheau Francoise, Institutet Shkencore në Lindjen e Afërt Mesjetare, f. 992-3, në Harv Morelon Rashed, 1996 f. 985-1007 dhe ligji i besimit (Waqf).Harv Gaudiosi, 1988Harv Hudson, 2003, f.32}} Universitetet e para që nxjerrin në qarkullim diploma ishin: universiteti mjekësorë - spitalorë i mesjetës Islame në Bimaristan ku diplomat mjekësore që nga shekulli XIX u jepeshin studentëve të Mjekësisë Islame, të cilët ishin të kualifikuar të punonin si mjekë. Sir John Bagot Glubb shkroi:John Bagot Glubb (cf. Quotations on Islamic Civilization) - :"Në kohën e Mamunëve, shkollat mjekësore ishin shumë të aktive në Bagdad. Spitali i parë i lirë publik u hap në Bagdad në kohën e Kalifatit n Haroon-ar-Rashid. Sikur që sistemi zhvillohej, mjekët dhe kirurgët emëroheshin të ligjëronin në shkollat mjekësore dhe të nxjerrin në qarkullim diploma për ata, të cilët konsideroheshin të kualifikuar për të praktikuar mjekësinë. Spitali i parë në Egjipt u hap në vitin 872 dhe pastaj spitale publike u hapën në gjithë perandorinë nga Spanja dhe Magribi gjer në Persi." Libri i Rekordeve Botërore të Genisit njeh Universitetin Al Karaouine në Fez, Maroku si universitetin më të vjetër në botë, i themeluar në vitin 859.The Guinness Book Of Records, Published 1998, ISBN 0-5535-7895-2, P.242 - Universiteti Al-Azhar i themeluar në Kairo, Egjpt në shekullin e X ofronte lloje të ndryshme të gradave, duke përfshirë edhe gradat post diplomike dhe shpesh llogaritet si universiteti i parë i plotë. Një numër i madhë i vetive të dallueshme të bibliotekës moderne për herë të parë u paraqitën në botën islame, ku bibliotekat nuk shërbyen vetëm për mbledhjen e dorshkrimeve siç ishte rasti me bibliotekat antike, por gjithashtu shërbyen si biblioteka publike, si biblioteka huazimi, si qendra udhëzimi, si qendra për shpërndarjen e diturisë shkencore dhe ideve si vende për takime dhe diskutime dhe në disa raste edhe si bujtina për shkollarët ose si konvikte për nxënësit. Koncepti i katalogut të bibliotekës gjithashtu u paraqit në biblioteka mesjtare islame ku librat u organizuan në gjini dhe kategori specifike.Francoise Micheau, Institutet Shkencore në Lindjen e Afërt Mesjetare, f.988-991 në Harv Morelon Rashed, 1996, f. 985-1007 Një veti tjetër e përbashkët gjatë Viteve të Arta Islame ishte numri i madhë i gjenive univerzalë muslimanë, dietarë të cilët kontribuan në fusha të ndryshme të diturisë. Gjenitë e përgjithshëm muslimanë njiheshin si "Hakiim" dhe kishin dituri të gjërë në fusha të ndryshme të besimit islam dhe të mësimit jofetar, të njejtë sikur Leonardo da Vinci, i periudhër së rilindjes evropiane. Dietarët e tillë ishin aq të shumtë gjatë Viteve të Arta Islame sa që ishte e rrallë të gjesh dietar i cili ishte i përqëndruar dhe i specializuar në vetëm një fushë studimi në një kohë.Karima Alavi, Tapestry of Travel, Center for Contemporary Arab Studies, Georgetown University. - Ndër gjenitë univerzal muslimanë njihen: al-Biruni, al-Jahiz, al-Kindi, Abu Bakr Muhammad al-Razi, Ibn Sina, al-Idrisi, Ibn Bajja, Omar Khayyam, Ibn Zuhr, Ibn Tufayl, Ibn Rushd, al-Suyuti Ziauddin Sardar, Ziauddin Sardar, 1998, Shkenca në Filozofinë islame, Filozofia islame, Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy, http://www.muslimphilosophy.com/ip/rep/H016.htm, 3 shkurt, 2008 Geber, al-Khwarizmi, Banū Mūsā, Abbas Ibn Firnas, al-Farabi, al-Masudi, al-Muqaddasi, Alhacen, Omar Khayyám, al-Ghazali, al-Khazini, Avempace, al-Jazari, Ibn al-Nafis, Nasīr al-Dīn al-Tūsī, Ibn al-Shatir, Ibn Khaldun, Taqi al-Din si dhe shumë të tjerë. Rishikimi shoqërorë Përshkrimi i parë, i dokumentuar, i rishikimit shoqërorë, (ang.: peer review) është gjetur në librin Etika e fizikanit të shkruar nga Is'haq bin Ali al-Rahwi, i cili jetoi gjatë viteve 854–931 në al-Raha, Siri. Ai përshkruan procesin e rishikimit të parë shoqërorë mjekësor. Në punimin e tijë, sikurse në manualët e tjerë mjekësor arab, shkruan që mjeku duhet gjithmonë të bëjë kopje të shënimeve të gjendjes shëndetësore të pacientit në çdo vizitë. Pasi që pacienti të jetë shëruar ose të ket vdekur, shenimet janë ekzaminuar nga këshilli mjekësor lokal i mjekëve tjerë, të cilët do të rishikonin shenimet e mjekut për të vërtetuar nëse shoqja e tijë/sajë përmbanë standardet e kërkuara të kujdesit mjekësor. Nëse rishikimet e tyre janë negative, mjeku mund të ballafaqohej me hedhje në gjyq për keqtrajtim të pacientit.Ray Spier (2002), "The history of the peer-review process", Trends in Biotechnology 20 (8), p. 357-358 357. - Rënia Shkenca Islame dhe numri i shkencëtarëve muslimanë besohet se ka filluar të bie që nga shekulli XII ose XIII. Besohej se pas shekullit XIII nga civilizimi islam akoma do të lindin shkencëtarë të rastit, por ata u bënë përjashtim e jo diçka e zakonshme. Disa sijetarë, sërishë vënë në pikëpyetje "fotografinë" tradicionale të rënies, duke vënë në pah aktivitetet e vazhdueshme astronomike si shenjë të vazhdimit të traditës shkencore krijuese përtej shekullit XVI, nga të cilët puna e astronomit dhe shkenctarit Ibn al-Shatir, (1304–1375), në Damask konsiderohet si shembulli më i vlefshëm dëshmues.George Saliba, A History of Arabic Astronomy: Planetary Theories During the Golden Age of Islam, (New York: New York University, 1994), p.vii: "The main thesis, for which this collection of articles cam be used as evidence, is the one claiming that the period often called a period of decline in Islamic intellectual history was, scientifically speaking from the point of view of astronomy, a very productive period in which astronomical thories of the highest order were produced." - David A. King, "The Astronomy of the Mamluks", Isis, 74 (1983):531-555 - Ngjashëm ishte edhe për sferat tjera të shkencs islame si mjekësia, ku njihen me punët e tyre Ibn al-Nafis dhe Şerafeddin Sabuncuoğlu si dhe shkencat shoqërore ku dallohet Ibn Khaldun me veprën Muqaddimah ( ), që vevetiu dëshmon se shkenca po biente në Irak, al-Andalus dhe Magrib por po vazhdonte të rrjedhte në Persi, Siri dhe Egjipt.Ahmad Y Hassan, Fakte Pas Renies së Shkencës Islame Pas Shekullit të Gjashtëmbëdhjetë - Një nga shkaqet e rënies konsiderohet ngjarja kur shkolla ortodokse Ash'ari teologjikisht sfidoi shkollën teologjike më racionale në Mu'tazili, ku shembull i shquar është libri nga al-Ghazali, Moskoherenca e Filozofëve. Disa dijetarë e kanë vënë në pyetje këtë pikpamje ku një numër i konsiderueshëm vënë në pah se shkolla Ash'ari përmbante shkencën dhe kundërshtone filozofinë spekulative dhe se disa nga shkenctarët e mëdhenj muslimanë si Alhazen, Biruni, Ibn al-Nafis dhe Ibn Khaldun ishin pasues të shkollës Ash'ari. Ndër arsyet tjera për rënien e shkencës islame njihen: konflikti mes muslimanëve sunitë dhe shiave, luftërat e kryqëzatave, luftërat me Pernadorinë Mongole në tokat Islame mes shekujve XI dhe XIII, posaçërisht Peradoria Mongole në shekullin e XIII pati ndikim të madh. Mongolët shkatërruan bibliotekat islame, vrojtuesit, spitalet dhe universitetet, duke arritur kulmin në Betejën e Bagdadit në vitin 1258. Pushtimi i qytetit Abbasid që ishte qendër kapitale dhe intelektuale në vitin 1258 shënoi fundin e Viteve të Arta Islame.Erica Fraser. The Islamic World to 1600, University of Calgary. - Që nga shkulli XIII disa muslimanë tradicionalë besonin se pushtimt e Kryqëzuesve dhe Mongolëve kanë qenë dënim për muslimanët nga Zoti për shkak të largimit nga sunneti, qëndrim i cili u mbajt edhe nga gjeniu universal Ibn al-Nafis.Nahyan A. G. Fancy (2006), "Pulmonary Transit and Bodily Resurrection: The Interaction of Medicine, Philosophy and Religion in the Works of Ibn al-Nafīs (d. 1288)", p. 49 & 59, Electronic Theses and Dissertations, University of Notre Dame.http://etd.nd.edu/ETD-db/theses/available/etd-11292006-152615 - Ata besonin gjithashtu se ai zëvendësim arriti nga numri i madh i luftërave dhe konflikteve që krijuan klimën në të cilën shkenca Islame ishte më pak e suksesshme se më parë. Arsye tjetër për përshkrimin e kësaj rënje merret edhe përçarja në ciklet e paanësisë bazuar në modelin e famshëm Asabiyyah krijuar nga Khalduni (lindja dhe rvnia e kombeve) që vë në pah se rnia është rezultat i faktorëve ekonomik dhe politik e jo religjiozthe cycle of equity based on Ibn famous model of (the rise and fall of civilizations), which points to the decline being mainly due to political and economic factors rather than religious factors. Me rënien e Spanjës Islame në vitin 1492, zhvillimi shkencor dhe teknologjik përgjithësisht ra në duart e të krishterëve evropianë dhe qoi në atë që sot njihet si Rilindja evropiane dhe revolucioni shkencor. Ndikimi në shkencën Evropiane Kontribut drejt rritjes së shkencës evropiane ishte kërkimi i skolastikëve evropianë për dituri të reja, të cilat mund të gjindeshin vetëm në mesin e muslimanëve posaçërisht në Spanjën Islae dhe në Sicili. Këta skolastikë përkthyen tekstet e reja shkencore dhe filozofike nga gjuha arabe në gjuhën latine. Njëri nga përkthyesit më produktiv në Spanjë ishte Zherardi nga Kremona i cili përktheu 87 libra nga arabishtja në latinisht, duke përfshirë: nga Muhammad ibn Mūsā al-Khwārizmī librin Algjebra dhe Almukabala, nga Jabir ibn Aflah librin Elementa astronomica, nga al-Kindi librin Në Optikë, nga Ahmad ibn Muhammad ibn Kathīr al-Farghānī librin Në Elementet e Astronomisë në Lëvizjet Qiellore, nga al-Farabi librin Klasifikimi i Shkencës,For a list of Gerard of Cremona's translations see: Edward Grant (1974) A Source Book in Medieval Science, (Cambridge: Harvard Univ. Pr.), pp. 35-8 or Charles Burnett, "The Coherence of the Arabic-Latin Translation Program in Toledo in the Twelfth Century," Science in Context, 14 (2001): at 249-288, at pp. 275-281. - arritjet nga al-Razi në alkiminë dhe mjekësinë Islame, arritjet nga Thabit ibn Qurra dhe Hunayn ibn Ishaq,D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 6. - si dhe arritjet nga [[Arzachel], Jabir ibn Aflah, Banū Mūsā, Abū Kāmil Shujā ibn Aslam, Abu al-Qasim dhe Ibn al-Haytham (duke përfshirë edhe Librin e Optikës). Punimet e tjera të përkthyera nga arabishtja në latinisht gjatë shekullin të XIII janë: arritjet nga Muhammad ibn Jābir al-Harrānī al-Battānī dhe Muhammad ibn Mūsā al-Khwārizmī, arritje e Abu al-Qasim (duke përfshirë librin al-Tasrif),D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 3. - nga Muhammad al-Fazari librin Great Sindhind (bazuar në Surya Siddhanta, arritjet nga Brahmagupta), G. G. Joseph, The Crest of the Peacock, p. 306. - arritjet nga al-Razi dhe Ibn Sina (duke përfshirë Libri i Kurimit dhe Kanuni i Mjekësisë),M.-T. d'Alverny, "Translations and Translators," pp. 444-6, 451 - , arritjet nga Averroes, arritjet nga Thabit ibn Qurra, al-Farabi, Ahmad ibn Muhammad ibn Kathīr al-Farghānī, Hunayn ibn Ishaq dhe të nipit të tijë Hubaysh ibn al-Hasan,D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 4-5. - , arritjet nga al-Kindi, nga Abraham bar Hiyya librin Liber embadorum, nga Ibn Sarabi librin De Simplicibus, arritjet nga Qusta ibn Luqa,D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 5. - , arritjet nga Maslamah Ibn Ahmad al-Majriti, Ja'far ibn Muhammad Abu Ma'shar al-Balkhi dhe al-Ghazali,Salah Zaimeche (2003). Aspects of the Islamic Influence on Science and Learning in the Christian West, p. 10. Foundation for Science Technology and Civilisation. - arritjet nga Nur Ed-Din Al Betrugi duke përfshirë librin Mbi Lëvizjet e Qiejve,[http://www.bautz.de/bbkl/m/michael_sco.shtml Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexicon] - nga Ali ibn Abbas al-Majusi librin enciklopedik , Libri Komplet i Artit Mjekësor,Jerome B. Bieber. Medieval Translation Table 2: Arabic Sources, Santa Fe Community College. - nga Abu Mashar librin Hyrje në Astrologji,Charles Burnett, ed. Adelard of Bath, Conversations with His Nephew, (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1999), p. xi. - arritjet nga Maimonides, Ibn Zezla (Byngezla), Masawaiyh, Serapion, al-Qifti, dhe Albe'thar.D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 4. - nga Abū Kāmil Shujā ibn Aslam libri Algjebra,V. J. Katz, A History of Mathematics: An Introduction, p. 291. - , arritjet e Geberit në alkimi dhe De Proprietatibus Elementorum, një libër arab mbi gjeologjinë shkruar nga pseudo-Aristeli. Në fillim të shekullit XIII Marku nga Toledo përktheu Kur'anin si dhe arritje të ndyshme mjekësore Islame.M.-T. d'Alverny, "Translations and Translators," pp. 429, 455 - Fibonacci prezentoi llogaritësit e parë kompletë evropianë të Sistemit numerik Hindu-Arabik nga burimet arabe në librin e tijë Liber Abaci (1202).Jerome B. Bieber. Medieval Translation Table 2: Arabic Sources, Santa Fe Community College. - Nga Al-Khazini libri Zij as-Sanjari u përkthye në gjuhën greke nga Gregory Choniades në shekullin e XIII dhe u studjua në Perandorinë Bizanine.David Pingree (1964), "Gregory Chioniades and Palaeologan Astronomy", Dumbarton Oaks Papers 18, p. 135-160. - Përmirësimet astronomike ndaj modelit Ptolemeik të bëra nga al-Battani, Averroes, Mo'ayyeduddin Urdi (Urdi lemma), Nasīr al-Dīn al-Tūsī (Tusi-couple) dhe Ibn al-Shatir më vonë u adoptuan në modelin heleocentrik Kopernikan. Ligji i gravitacionit nga Al-Kindi (Alkindus) ndikoi në fizikanin Robert Hooke në definimt e gravitetit celestial i cili më vonë inspiroi në definimin e ligjit univerzal të gravitetit nga Isak Njutën. Librat nga Abū al-Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, Ta'rikh al-Hind dhe Kitab al-qanun al-Mas’udi u përkthyen në latinisht si Indica dhe Canon Mas’udicus. Komenti nga Ibn al-Nafis në pjsën e fundit nga libri i Ibn Sinas Kanuni i Mjekësisë u përkthye në latinisht nga Andrea Alpago, (vdiq në vitin 1522) dhe u botua në Evropë në vitin 1547. Libri nga Ibn al-Nafis, Komente mbi Anatominë e Kanunit të Avicenës, që fillimisht përshkruante qarkullimin pulmonar, gjithashtu mund të jetë përkthyer në gjuhë latine dhe të jet bërë e qarkullueshme në Evropë gjatë kohës së njëjtë dhe mund të ketë patur ndikim në studjuesit Michael Servetus dhe Realdo Colombo.Anatomy and Physiology, Islamic Medical Manuscripts, United States National Library of Medicine. - Përkthimi i arritjeve nga Omar Khayyám në algjebër dhe gjeometri, më vonë ndikuan në zhvillimin e gjeometrisë jo eEuklidiane në Evropë gjatë shekullit të XVIIID. S. Kasir (1931). The Algebra of Omar Khayyam, p. 6-7. Teacher's College Press, Columbia University, New York. - Boris A. Rosenfeld and Adolf P. Youschkevitch (1996), "Geometry", p. 469, in Libri nga Ibn Tufail, Hayy ibn Yaqdhan, u përkthye në gjuhën latine nga Edward Pococke në vitin dhe në gjuhën angleze nga Simon Ockley në vitin dhe u bë një nga librat më të rëndësishëm që lajmëroi Revolucionin Shkencor."Samar Attar, The Vital Roots of European Enlightenment: Ibn Tufayl's Influence on Modern Western Thought, Lexington Books, ISBN 0739119893. - Libri nga Ibn al-Baitar, Kitab al-Jami fi al-Adwiya al-Mufrada, gjithashtu kishte ndikim në Evropë pasi u përkthye në latinisht në vitin 1758. Fushat e studimit Në Mesjetë, posaçërisht në Vitet e Arta Islame skolastikët muslimanë bënë arritje të dukshme në shkencë, matematikë, mjekësi, astronomi, inxhinieri dhe në shumë fusha tjera. Gjatë kësaj kohe filozofia e hershme Islame u zhvillua dhe ishte qendrore në diskutimet shkencore, ku figura kryesore ishin shkencëtarët dhe filozofët. Shkencat agrokulturore thumb|right|250px|Pompa për nxjerrje të ujit e konstruktuar nga [[Al Jazari.]] Gjatë revolucionit agrokulturorë të muslimanëve, shkenctarët muslimanë bënë përparime të dukshme në botanikë dhe qaun në themelimin e shkencave agrokulturore. Botanikët dhe agronomët muslimanë demonstruan dituri të përparuara agronomike, agroteknike dhe ekonomike në sferat si meteorologjia, klimatologjia, hidrologjia si dhe në ekonominë dhe menaxhimin e ndërmarrjeve agrokulturore. Ata, gjithashtu, demonstruan dituri agrokulturore në sferat si pedologjia, ekologjia agrokulturore, ujitja, përpunimi i tokës, mbjellja, shpërndatja e plehut, zhdukja e barërave dëmtuese, mbjellja, prerja e druve, shartimi, krasitja e hardhive, profilaksisi, fitoterapia, kujdesi dhe zhvillimi i kulturave bimore dhe mbledhje dhe grumbullim të të vjelave.Toufic Fahd (1996), "Botany and agriculture", in Roshdi Rashed, ed., Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, Vol. 3, p. 813-852 849. Routledge, London and New York. - Në shekullin e XIII Ibn al-Baitar botoi librin Kitab al-Jami fi al-Adwiya al-Mufrada që konsiderohet një nga përpilimet më të mëdha botainke që përmbanë detaje të sëpaku 1,400 bimëve të ndryshme nga të cilat 200 nga këto bimë ishin zbulime të tija origjinale.Russell McNeil, Ibn al-Baitar, Malaspina University-College. Shkencat e aplikuara Fielding H. Garrison në librin e tij Historia e Mjekësisë shkruan: "Saracenët ishin origjinues jo vetëm të algjebrës, kimisë dhe gjeologjisë, por të shumë përparimeve ose përmirësimeve të civilizimit siç janë dritat e rrugëve, kanatat e dritareve, fishekzjarret, instrumentet spango, kultivimi i frutave, parfumet, erëzat etj." Në shkencat e aplikuara një numër i madh i arritjeve të dukshme u bënë nga shkenctarët dhe inxhenierët muslimanë të mesjetës duke përfshirë shkencëtarët si Abbas Ibn Firnas, Taqi al-Din dhe pjesërisht al-Jazari, i cili konsiderohet pionier i robotikës dhe i inxhinierisë së ditëve tona.http://www.mtestudios.com/news_100_years.htm 1000 Years of Knowledge Rediscovered at Ibn Battuta Mall], MTE Studios. - Disa nga zbulimet që u bënë nga muslimanët e mesjetës janë: kamera obskura, kafeja, fluturakja me ajër, sipërfaqet kontrolluese të fluturimit, sapuni, shamponi, destilimi i pastër, lëngëzimi, kristalizimi, purifikimi, oksidimi, avullimi, filtrimi, alkooli i destiluar, acidi urinor, acidi nitrik, alembik, boshti dhëmbor, valvula, pompa piston këmbyese thithëse, ora mekanike të nxitura nga uli dhe pesha, roboti humanoid i programueshëm, mbyllësi me kombinim, kuiltimi, çarku i ngritur me majë, bisturi, sharra e dorës, forcepsët, katguti kirurgjik, mulliri me erë, inokulimi, vaksina kundër smallpoksit, pena me ngjyrë, kriptoanaliza, analiza e frekuencës, , qelqi i zbukuruar dhe qelqi kuarc, qilimi Persian, çeku modern, globi qiellorë, raketat eksplozive, torpedo dhe kopshtet artificiale të kënaqësisë. Astrologjia Astrologjia Islame, (arabisht: ''ilm al-nujum), paraqet studimin e qiejve nga ana e muslimanëve të hershëm. Në burimet e hershme arabe fjala ''ilm al-nujum përdorej për të nënkuptuar së bashku astronominë dhe astrologinë. Në kohën e mesjetës u bë ndallimi i qartë mes termit ilm al-nujum (shkenca e yjeve) dhe termit ilm al-falak (shkenca e orbitave qiellore) që i referohet astrologjisë dhe ilm al-haya (shkenca e kuptimit të qiejve), që i referohet astronomisë. Që të dyja fushat i kishin rrënjët në traditën greke, persiane dhe indiane. Skolastikët muslimanë dituritë rreth këtyre shkencave i mësuan nga traditat e këtyre popujve, i studiuan dhe i zhvilluan në nivel shumë të lartë për përdorim praktik në jetën e tyre. Dallimi i parë semantik mes astrologjisë dhe astronomisë u bë nga al-Biruni në shekullin e XI, megjithëse ai vetë refuzoi të studiojë astrologinë.S. Pines (September 1964). "The Semantic Distinction between the Terms Astronomy and Astrology according to al-Biruni", Isis 55 (3), p. 343-349. - Studimi i astrologjisë ishte gjithashtu u përgënjeshtrua edhe nga astronomë tjerë muslimanë të asaj kohe, nga ata ishin al-Farabi, Ibn al-Haytham, Abisina dhe Averroes. Arsyet e tyre për përgënjeshtrimin e astrologjisë ishin edhe për shkak të metodave të përdorura nga astrologët që ishin hipotetike e jo empirike edhe për shkak të pikëpamjeve të astrologëve që shkaktonin konflikt me islamin ortodoks.Harv Saliba, 1994, faqe:60 & 67-69 Astronomia thumb|right|150px|[[Nasir el-Din Tusi ishte polimati, i cili zgjodhi probleme domethënënse në sistemin gjeocentrik me çiftin-tuzi që laujti rol të rëndësishëm në Heliocentrizmin Kopernikan.]] Në astronomi punët e astronomit egjipitano-grek Ptolemi, pjesërisht në librin Almagest dhe arritjet indiane të Brahmaguptës dukshëm u rafinuan gjatë viteve nga astronomët muslimanë. Tabelat astronomike tëEl-Kuarizmit dhe Maslamah Ibn Ahmed el-Majritit shërbyen si burim shumë i rëndësishëm i informimit për mendimtarët e latinizuar evropianë për rizbulimin arritjet në astronomi, ku u shkurajua interesi ekstensiv në astrologji. Në shekullin XI, astronomët muslimanë filluan të dyshojnë në sistemin e Ptolemeut, një ndër mendimtarët që dyshote ishte Ibn el-Haytham dhe ishin të parët që mbikëqyrën eksperimentet e elaboruara të lidhur me fenomenet astronomike, duke filluar me njoftimin e Ebū el-Reyhān el-Bīrūnī me metodën eksperimentale në astronomi.Dr. A. Zahoor (1997), Abu Raihan Muhammad al-Biruni, Hasanuddin University. - Shumë nga ata bënë ndryshime dhe përmirësime në modelin e Ptolemeut dhe propozuan modele alternative jo Ptolemeike me strukturë gjeocentrike. Pjesërisht, kritikat dhe përmirësimt nga el-Battani, Ibn el-Haytham, dhe Averroes dhe modelet jo-Ptolemeike nga astronomët në Maragha, Nasir el-Din el-Tuzi (çifti-Tuzi), Mo'ayyeduddin Urdi (Urdi lemma) dhe Ibn el-Shatir më vonë u adoptuan në modelin heleocentrik Kopernikan,M. Gill (2005). Was Muslim Astronomy the Harbinger of Copernicanism? - Richard Covington (May-June 2007). "Rediscovering Arabic science", Saudi Aramco World, p. 2-16. - dhe argumentet e Kopernikut për rrotullimin e Tokës, ishin të ngjashme me ato nga el-Tusi dhe Ali el-Qushji. Disa i referohen arritjeve nga shkolla Maragha si "Revolucioni Maragha", "Revolucioni Shkollor Maragha", ose "Revolucioni shkencorë para Rilindjes". Ndër kontributet tjera nga astronomët muslimanë përfshijnë zbulimin e Rrugës së Qumështit nga el-Biruni i cili mendonte që është tërësi e shumë yjeve nebularë, zhvillimin e modelit planetarë pa asnjë epicikël nga Ibn Bajjah (Avempace),Bernard R. Goldstein (March 1972). "Theory and Observation in Medieval Astronomy", Isis 63 (1), p. 39-47 40-41. - shkrimet optike nga Ibn el-Haytham që më vonë kanë shpier në themelimin e astronomisë teleskopike evropiane,O. S. Marshall (1950). "Alhazen and the Telescope", Astronomical Society of the Pacific Leaflets 6', pp. 4-11. - zhvillimin e astrolaboratorëve universal }} zbulimin i një numri të madhë të instrumenteve tjera astronomike, vazhdimin e kërkimeve rreth lëvizjes së planetëve pasi Ja'far Muhammed ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir zbuloi se trupat e rëndë dhe sferat qiellore bien nën ligje të njëja fizike sikur Toka,George Saliba (1994). "Early Arabic Critique of Ptolemaic Cosmology: A Ninth-Century Text on the Motion of the Celestial Spheres", ''Journal for the History of Astronomy '''25, p. 115-141 116. - eksperimentet e para të shtjelluara lidhur me fenomenet astrnomike dhe dallimin e parë mes astronomisë dhe astrologjisë nga Abū al-Rayhān al-Bīrūnī,S. Pines (September 1964). "The Semantic Distinction between the Terms Astronomy and Astrology according to al-Biruni", Isis 55 (3), p. 343-349. përdorimin e vrojtimit të saktë empirik dhe teknikave eksperimentuese, Toby Huff, The Rise of Early Modern Science, p. 326. Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0521529948. ndarjen e filozofisë natyrore nga astronomia nga Ibn al-Haytham,Roshdi Rashed (2007). "The Celestial Kinematics of Ibn al-Haytham", Arabic Sciences and Philosophy 17, p. 7-55. Cambridge University Press. dhe dëshminë e parë të vrojtimit empirik të rrotullimit të Tokës nga al-Tusi dhe al-Qushji.F. Jamil Ragep (2001), "Tusi and Copernicus: The Earth's Motion in Context", Science in Context 14 (1-2), p. 145–163. Cambridge University Press. - Disa astronomë muslimanë, gjithashtu kanë diskutuar mundësinë e modelit heleocetrik dhe orbita eliptikeSeyyed Hossein Nasr (1964), An Introduction to Islamic Cosmological Doctrines, (Cambridge: Belknap Press of the Harvard University Press), p. 135-136 - , ndër to janë Ja'far ibn Muhammed Ebu Ma'shar el-Balkhi, Ibn el-Haytham, Ebū el-Rayhān el-Bīrūnī, Ebu Said Sinjari, 'Umar el-Katibi el-Qazwini dhe Qutb el-Din el-Shirazi.A. Baker and L. Chapter (2002), "Part 4: The Sciences". In M. M. Sharif, "A History of Muslim Philosophy", Philosophia Islamica. - Kimia thumb|right|[[Geber|Jabir ibn Hayyan (Geber) ishte polimat, i cili llogaritet si babai i kimisë dhe themelues i indusrtirë së parfumeve.]] Kimisti i shekullit të XIX-të Geber (Jabir ibn Hayyan), konsiderohet babai i kimisë,John Warren (2005). "War and the Cultural Heritage of Iraq: a sadly mismanaged affair", Third World Quarterly, Volume 26, Issue 4 & 5, p. 815-830. - Dr. A. Zahoor (1997). JABIR IBN HAIYAN (Geber). University of Indonesia. - Paul Vallely, How Islamic Inventors Changed the World, The Independent, 11 March 2006. - për shkak të shtjellimit të metodës së parë shkencore eksperimentale në kimi, gjithashtu edhe të alembikut, retortit, distilimit të pastër, lëngëzimit, kristalizimit, purifikimit, oksidimit, avullimit dhe filtrimit. Al-Kindi ishte i pari i cili refuzoi studimin e alkimisë tradicionale dhe të teorisë së tansformimit të metaleve,Felix Klein-Frank (2001), "Al-Kindi", in Oliver Leaman & Hossein Nasr, History of Islamic Philosophy, p. 174. London: Routledge. - i përcjellur nga Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī,Michael E. Marmura (1965). "An Introduction to Islamic Cosmological Doctrines. Conceptions of Nature and Methods Used for Its Study by the Ikhwan Al-Safa'an, Al-Biruni, and Ibn Sina by Seyyed Hossein Nasr", Speculum 40 (4), p. 744-746. - Ibn Sina,Robert Briffault (1938). The Making of Humanity p. 196-197. - dhe Ibn Khaldun. Ibn Sina, gjithashtu zbuloi distlimin e avullt dhe prodhoi vajin e parë thelbësor që qoi në zhvillimin e armaterapisë. Razi i pari distiloi vajgurin, zbuloi vajgurin dhe llampat me vajgur, brumin e sapunit dhe receptin për sapun dhe antiseptikë. Në librin e tijë Dyshime rreth Galenit, al-Razi ishte gjithashtu i pari që përmes përdorimit të metodës shkencore dëshmoi se teoria e elementeve klasike e Aristotelit dhe toria e humorizmiz e Galenit ishin të gabuara. Në shekullin e XIII Nasīr al-Dīn al-Tūsī filloi një verzion të hershëm të ligjit të ruajtjes së masës, duke vë në pah se trupi i lëndës është në gjendje të ndryshojë, por nuk është në gjendje të zhduket.Farid Alakbarov (Summer 2001). [A 13th-Century Darwin? Tusi's Views on Evolution, Azerbaijan International 9''' (2). - Alexander von Humboldt i sheh kimistët muslimanë si themelues të kimisë.Dr. Kasem Ajram (1992). Miracle of Islamic Science, Appendix B. Knowledge House Publishers. ISBN 0911119434. - George Sarton në librin e tijë Introduction to the History of Science shkroi: :"Ne gjejmë në shkrimet e tija (Jabir, Geber) pikëpamje të shquara mbi metodën e hulumtimit shkencorë kimikë, teorinë mbi formimin gjeologjik të metaleve (gjashtë metalet ndryshojnë thelbësisht për shkak të proporcioneve të ndryshme të sulfurit dhe merkurit në to); pëgatitjen e substancave të ndryshme, arsenit dhe antimonit nga sulfidet e tyre)."''Dr. A. Zahoor and Dr. Z. Haq (1997). [http://www.cyberistan.org/islamic/Introl1.html ''Quotations From Famous Historians of Science], Cyberistan. - Shkencat e tokës Shkenctarët muslimanë, posaçërisht Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, realizuan një numër të madh kontributesh mbi shkencat e tokës.Plinio Prioreschi, "Al-Kindi, A Precursor Of The Scientific Revolution", Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine, 2002 (2): 17-19. Biruni llogaritet babai i gjeodezisë për kontributet e tija të rëndësishme në këtë fushë,H. Mowlana (2001). "Information in the Arab World", Cooperation South Journal '''1. - gjithashtu dhe me kontributet e tija në gjeografi dhe gjeologji. Përveç shkrimeve tjera rreth gjeologjisë në librin e tijë gjeologjia i Indisë Biruni shkroi: :"Por nëse shikon baltën e Indisë me sytë e tu dhe mediton në natyrën e sajë, nëse merr parasyshë gurët e rrumbullakët të gjetur në tokë, me gjithë gjërmimin e thellë, gurët që janë të mëdhenjë gati sa malet dhe ku lumenjtë kanë rrymë të dhunshme, gurët që janë me përmasa më të vogla në largësi më të mëdha nga malet dhe ku rrymimet rrjedin më ngadalë, gurët që paraqiten të pluhurosur në formën e rërës, ku rrymimet fillojnë të stagojnë afër gojave të tyre dhe afër detit - nëse konsideron gjithë këtë mezi do të mendosh se India dikur ishte deti, që nëpërmjet shkallëve ka qenë e mbushur nga stogjet e rrjedhave."A. Salam (1984), "Islam and Science". In C. H. Lai (1987), ''Ideals and Realities: Selected Essays of Abdus Salam, 2nd ed., World Scientific, Singapore, p. 179-213. - '' John J. O'Connor dhe Edmund F. Robertson në librin e tyre MacTutor History of Mathematics archive shkruajnë: :"Kontribute të rëndësishme në gjeodezi dhe gjeografi gjithashtu ka dhënë al-Biruni. Ai paraqiti teknikat e matjes së tokës dhe distancave duke përdorur trekëndëzimin. Ai e gjeti se radiusi i tokës është 6339.6 km, vlerë e pa arritur në perëndim gjer në shekullin e XVI. ''Masudic canon i tijë përmbanë tabelë me koordinata të 600 vendeve, ku gati për të gjitha vendet kishte njohuri direkte."'' Në gjeologji Ibn Sina në librin e tijë Libri i Kurimit dha dy hipteza rreth maleve. Në kartografi, Harta nga Piri Reis krijuar nga hartografi osman Piri Reis në vitin 1513, ishte një nga hartat më të hershme të botës që përfshinë Amerikat dhe siç duket e para që pëfshinë Antartikun. Harta e tijë e botës kosiderohej më e sakta gjatë shekullit të XVI-të. Traktatet më të hershme të njohur e që kanë të bëjnë me ambientalizmin dhe shkencën anbientale e posaçërisht me ndotjen ishin traktatet arabe të shkruara nga al-Kindi, al-Razi, Ibn Al-Jazzar, al-Tamimi, al-Masihi, Ibn Sina, Ali ibn Ridwan, Abd-el-latif, dhe Ibn al-Nafis. Punimet e tyre mbuluan një numër të madhë të temave lidhur me ndotjen si ndotja e ajrit, ndotja e ujit, ndotja e tokës, trajtimi pa kujdesë i plehrave të ngurtë bashkiak dhe vlerësimi i ndikimit ambiental i vendeve të caktuara.L. Gari (2002), "Arabic Treatises on Environmental Pollution up to the End of the Thirteenth Century", Environment and History 8''' (4), pp. 475-488. - Kordoba, al-Andalus gjithashtu kishte kontenierët e parë të plehrave dhe paisjet për hedhjen e plehrave.S. P. Scott (1904), History of the Moorish Empire in Europe, 3 vols, J. B. Lippincott Company, Philadelphia and London. F. B. Artz (1980), The Mind of the Middle Ages, Third edition revised, University of Chicago Press, pp 148-50. (cf. References, 1001 Inventions) - Matematika , babai i algjebrës dhe babai i algoritmave.]] John J. O'Connor dhe Edmund F. Robertson në librin e tyre MacTutor History of Mathematics archive shkruajnë: :"Hulumtimet e tanishme pikturojnë pikturë të re të borxhit që ne i kemi matematikës Islame. Papritmas, shumë ide për të cilat më herët mendohej të jenë koncepte të reja briliante nga matematikanët evropianë të shekullit të XVI, XVII dhe XVIII, tani dalin të jenë ide të matematikanëve muslimanë/arabë gati IV shekuj më të hershme."John J. O'Connor and Edmund F. Robertson (1999). Arabic mathematics: forgotten brilliance? ''MacTutor History of Mathematics archive. - '' El-Kuarizmi (780-850), nga emri i të cilit rrjedh algoritmi, dukshëm kontibuoi në algjebër e cila u emërua sipas librit të tijë Kitab al-Jabr, libr i parë i algjebrës elementare.Eglash (1999), p.61 - Ai gjithashtu paraqiti atë që tani njihet si Numrat arabë, që prejardhjen origjinale e kanë nga India, megjithëse matematikanët muslimanë bënë disa pastrime në sistemin numerik, siç është paraqitja e pikës decimale. El-Kindi (801-873) ishte pionier në kriptanalizë dhe kriptologji. Ai i paraqiti sqarimet e para të njohura të kriptanalizës dhe analzës së frekuencës në veprën e tjë Dorëshkrimi mbi Deshifrimin e Porosive Kriptografike.Simon Singh, The Code Book, p. 14-20. - Al-Kindi, Cryptgraphy, Codebreaking and Ciphers - Dëshmia e parë e njohur nga induksioni matematikor është paraqitur në librin e shkruar nga El-Karaxhi rreth vitit 1000, i cili e përdori atë për të dëshmuar teoremën binominale, trekëndëshin e Paskalit dhe shumën e kubeve të integraleve.Victor J. Katz (1998). History of Mathematics: An Introduction, p. 255-259. Addison-Wesley. ISBN 0321016181. - Historiani i matematikës, F. Woepcke,F. Woepcke (1853). Extrait du Fakhri, traité d'Algèbre par Abou Bekr Mohammed Ben Alhacan Alkarkhi. Paris. - e çmon matematikanin Al-Karaxhi si "i pari, i cili paraqiti teorinë e analizës matematike algjebrike." Ibn el-Haytham ishte matematikani i parë, i cili derivoi formulën për shumën e katër fuqive dhe përdorimin e metodës së induksionit, ai zhvilloi metodë për determinimin e formulës së përgjithëshme për shumën e çdo fuqie integrali, që ishte bazike për zhvillimin e analizës matematike të integralit.Victor J. Katz (1995). "Ideas of Calculus in Islam and India", Mathematics Magazine '''68 (3), p. 163-174. - Poeti dhe matematikani persian i shekullit të XI, Omar Khayyám, ishte i pari i cili gjeti zgjedhje të përgjithëshme gjeometrike për ekuacionet kubike dhe qoi në themelimet për zhvillimin e gjeometrisë analitike, gjeometrisëalgjebrike dhe gjeometrisë jo Euklidike. Sheref el-Din el-Tusi (1135-1213) themeloi zgjedhjet algjebrike dhe numerike të ekuacioneve kubike dhe ishte i pari që zbuloi derivatin e polinomeve kubike, një rezultat i rëndësishëm në analizën matematike diferenciale.J. L. Berggren (1990). "Innovation and Tradition in Sharaf al-Din al-Tusi's Muadalat", Journal of the American Oriental Society 110 (2), p. 304-309. - Ndër arritjet tjera të matematikanëve muslimanë janë edhe zbulimi trigonometrisë sferike, |title=Islam and Science |year=2005 |publisher=Anmol Publications PVT. LTD. |isbn=8-1261-1345-6 |pages=71}} zbulimi i të gjitha funksioneve trigonometrike, përveç sinusit dhe kosinusit, zhvillimi i gjeometrisë analitike nga Ibn el-Hajtam, mohimi i parë i gjeometrisë së Euklidit dhe postulati paralel nga Nasīr el-Dīn el-Tūsī, tentimi i parë në gjeometrinë jo Euklidiane nga Sadr el-Din, zhvillimi i algjebrës simbolike nga Abū al-Hasan ibn Alī al-Qalasādī, dhe përparime tjera të shumta në algjebër, aritmetikë, analizë matematike, kriptografi, gjeometri, teorinë e numrave dhe trigonometri. Mekanika thumb|right|[[Ibn Sina ishte gjeni universal, i cili konsiderohet babai i mjekësisë moderne dhe babai i konceptit të impulsit dhe shihet si një nga mendimtarët dhe mjekët më të mëdhenjë në histori.]] Në fushën mekanike të fizikës, Ja'far Muhammad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir (800-873) nga Banū Mūsā ishte pionier i astrofizikës dhe mekanikës qiellore si dhe zbuluesi i parë, se trupat qiellorë dhe sferat qiellore ishin temë e ligjit të njëjtë fizikë sikur edhe Toka, përkundër antikëve të cilët besonin se sferat qiellore përmbajnë rregulla të veta të ligjeve fizike të ndryshme nga ligjet e Tokës. Në librat e tijë Lëvizja Yjore dhe Forca e Tërheqjes, ai gjithashtu ishte i pari i cili zbuloi se ekziston forcë e tërheqjes në mes të trupave qiellorë,K. A. Waheed (1978). Islam and The Origins of Modern Science, p. 27. Islamic Publication Ltd., Lahore. - të parathënurit e ligjit universal të gravitetit të Njutnit.Robert Briffault (1938). The Making of Humanity, p. 191. - Thābit ibn Qurra (836-901) refuzoi nocionet Peripatetike dhe Aristoteliane të "vendit neutral" për çdo element. Në vend të tyre ai propozoi teorinë e lëvizjes, në të cilën edhe lëvizjet tatëpjetë dhe lëvizjet përpjetë janë të shkaktuara nga pesha dhe se rregulli i universit është rezultat i dy tërheqjeve garuese (jadhb): njëra nga këto është "mes elementeve sublunare dhe qiellore" dhe tjetra është "mes tëgjitha pjesëve të çdo elementi ndaras".Mohammed Abattouy (2001). "Greek Mechanics in Arabic Context: Thabit ibn Qurra, al-Isfizarı and the Arabic Traditions of Aristotelian and Euclidean Mechanics", Science in Context 14, p. 205-206. Cambridge University Press. - Al-Kindi (801-873) përshkroi një koncept të hershëm të relativitetit paradrejtues të teorisë së më vonshme të relativitetit, të paraqitur nga Albert Einstein në shekullin e XX-të. Sikur Ajnshtajni edhe el-Kindi pohoi se bota fizike dhe fenomenet fizike janë relative, se koha, hapësira, lëvizja dhe trupat fizikë janë të gjithë relativë ndaj njëri tjetrit dhe të pa varur dhe jo absolutë dhe ata janë relativë ndaj objekteve të tyre dhe ndaj vëzhguesit.The Theory of Relativity, Foundation for Science Technology and Civilisation, 2003. - Ibn al-Haytham (965-1039) diskutoi teorinë e tërheqjes në mes masave dhe siç duket ishte në dijeni për madhësinë e shpejtimit gjatë gravitacionit dhe zbuloi se trupat qiellorë "i përgjigjeshin ligjeve të fizikës".Duhem, Pierre (1908, 1969). To Save the Phenomena: An Essay on the Idea of Physical theory from Plato to Galileo, p. 28. University of Chicago Press, Chicago. - Ibn al-Haytham gjithashtu zbuloi ligjin e inercionit, i njohur si Ligji i parë i lëvizjes i Njutnit, në deklarmin se trupi lëvizë përgjithmonë përveç nëse ndonjë forcë e jashtme e ndërpret lëvizjen e tijë ose ia ndërron drejtimin e lëvizes.Dr. Nader El-Bizri, "Ibn al-Haytham or Alhazen", in Josef W. Meri (2006), Medieval Islamic Civilization: An Encyclopaedia, Vol. II, p. 343-345, Routledge, New York, London. - Ai gjithashtu zbuloi konceptin e impulsit, pjesë e Ligjit të dytë të lëvizjes të Njutnit.Seyyed Hossein Nasr, "The achievements of Ibn Sina in the field of science and his contributions to its philosophy", Islam & Science, December 2003. - Fituesi i Çmimit Nobel, Abdus Salam, mbi Ibn al-Haytham shkroi: :"Ibn-al-Haitham (Alhazen, 965-1039 CE) ishte njëri nga fizikanët më të mëdhenjë i të gjitha kohërave. Ai bëri kontribute eksperimentale të rendit të lartë në optikë. Ai shpalli se rrezja e dritës, duke kaluar përmes masës merr rrugën e cila është më e lehta dhe "më e shpejta". Në këtë shpallje ai parashihte Ligjin i Kohës së Fundit i Fermatit shekuj më parë. Ai ka parapa ligjin e inercionit, që më vonë emërohet Ligji i parë i lëvizjes i Njutnit. Pjesa e V e "Opus Majus" nga Roger Baconi praktikisht është një shënim nga "Optika" e Ibn el Haithamit."Abdus Salam (1984), "Islam and Science". In C. H. Lai (1987), ''Ideals and Realities: Selected Essays of Abdus Salam, 2nd ed., World Scientific, Singapore, p. 179-213. - '' Ibn Sina (980-1037) zbuloi konceptin e impulsit, kur u referua tek shtysi i të qenurit proporcional me peshën e shpejtësisë së kohës, paraprirës i konceptit të impulsit në Ligjin e Dytë të Lëvizjes të Njutnit.A. Sayili (1987), "Ibn Sīnā and Buridan on the Motion of the Projectile", Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 500 (1), p. 477–482: :"Thus he considered impetus as proportional to weight times velocity. In other words, his conception of impetus comes very close to the concept of momentum of Newtonian mechanics." - Kështu që ai konsiderohet babai i konceptit bazik të impulsit në fizikë.Seyyed Hossein Nasr, "Islamic Conception Of Intellectual Life", in Philip P. Wiener (ed.), ''Dictionary of the History of Ideas, Vol. 2, p. 65, Charles Scribner's Sons, New York, 1973-1974. - Teoria e tijë e lëvijes ishte gjithashtu konsistente me konceptin e inercionit në Ligjin e Parë të Lëvizjes të Njutnit. Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī (973-1048) ishte i pari që kuptoi se nxitimi është i lidhur me lëvizjen jo uniforme, pjesë e Ligjit të Dytë të Lëvizjes të Njutnit. Al-Biruni, dhe më vonë al-Khazini, ishin të parët që aplikuan metodën shkencore eksperimentale në mekanikë, posaçërisht në fushën e statikës dhe dinamikës, pjesërisht për përcaktimin e peshave speciale, siç janë ato të bazuara në teorinë e barazpeshës dhe përcaktimit të peshës. Fizikantët muslimanë njësuan statikën dhe dinamikën në shkencën e mekanikës dhe kombinuan fushat e hidrostatikës me dinamikën për t'i dhënë jetë hidrodinamikës. Ata aplikuan teoritë matematike të raportit dhe teknikave infinitesimale dhe paraqitën teknikat e algjebrës dhe kalkulimit në fushëne statikës. Ata gjithashtu ishin të parët që përgjithësuan teorinë e qendrës së gravitetit dhe të parët që aplikuan atë në trupat tredimensionalë. Ata gjithashtu themeluan teorinë e mundësisë së konsiderimit të levës dhe krijuan "shkencën e gravitetit" e cila më vonë u zhvillua më tej në Evropën e Mesjetës.Mariam Rozhanskaya and I. S. Levinova (1996), "Statics", in Roshdi Rashed, ed., Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, Vol. 2, p. 614-642 642, Routledge, London and New York: :"Using a whole body of mathematical methods (not only those inherited from the antique theory of ratios and infinitesimal techniques, but also the methods of the contemporary algebra and fine calculation techniques), Arabic scientists raised statics to a new, higher level. The classical results of Archimedes in the theory of the centre of gravity were generalized and applied to three-dimensional bodies, the theory of ponderable lever was founded and the 'science of gravity' was created and later further developed in medieval Europe. The phenomena of statics were studied by using the dynamic apporach so that two trends - statics and dynamics - turned out to be inter-related withina single science, mechanics. The combination of the dynamic apporach with Archimedean hydrostatics gave birth to a direction in science which may be called medieval hydrodynamics. ... Numerous fine experimental methods were developed for determining the specific weight, which were based, in particular, on the theory of balances and weighing. The classical works of al-Biruni and al-Khazini can by right be considered as the beginning of the application of experimental methods in medieval science." - Në vitin 1121, el-Khazini, në librin e tië "Libri i Barazpeshimit të Urtsisë, ishe i pari që propozoi se graviteti dhe energjia potenciale e gravitetit e trupit ndryshon varësisht nga largësia nga qendra e Tokës. Ky fenomen nuk u dëshmua deri në paraqitjen e Ligjit të Gravitetit Universaltë Njutnit, shekuj më vonë. Në statikë, al-Khazini i pari pastër dalloi forcën, masën dhe peshën dhe tregoi veëdije mbi peshën e ajrit dhe rritjen e saj në dendësi me lartësi dhe zbuloi se dendësia më e madhe e ujit ishte më afër qendrës së Tokës.Salah Zaimeche PhD (2005). Merv, p. 5-7. Foundation for Science Technology and Civilization. - Ibn Bajjah (Avempace) (d. 1138), ishte ai i cili deklaroi se gjithmonë ka forcë reaksioni për çdo forcë të ushtruar, paraprisës i idesë së Gottfried Leibnizit për forcën, e cila përbën bazën e Ligjit të Tretë të Lëvizjes të Njutnit.Shlomo Pines (1964), "La dynamique d’Ibn Bajja", in Mélanges Alexandre Koyré, I, 442-468 468, Paris. (cf. Abel B. Franco (October 2003). "Avempace, Projectile Motion, and Impetus Theory", Journal of the History of Ideas 64 (4), p. 521-546 543.) - Teoria e tijë e lëvizjes kishte ndikim të rëndësishëm në fizikantët e mëvonshëm si Galileo Galilei.Ernest A. Moody (1951). "Galileo and Avempace: The Dynamics of the Leaning Tower Experiment (I)", Journal of the History of Ideas 12 (2), p. 163-193. - Hibat Allah Ebu'l-Barakat el-Bagdaadi (1080-1165) shkroi libër kritikë ndaj fizikës së Aristotelit të titulluar el-Mu'tabar, ku ishte i pari i cili kundërshtoi idenë e Aristtelit se forca konstante prodhon lëvizje uniforme, pasi kuptoi se forca e aplikuar vazhdimisht prodhon nxitje, që është ligji fundamental i mekanikës klasike dhe një parashikim i hershëm i Ligjit të Dytë të Lëvizjes të Njutnit.. Shlomo Pines ; Titulli: Ebu'l-Barakāt el-Bagdādī , Hibat Allah; encikloperia: Fjalori i Biografisë Shkencore; Vëllimi: 1; faqe: 26-28; Botues: Charles Scribner's Sons; Vend botimi: New York City; Viti:1970; ISBN: 0684101149 (cf. Abel B. Franco (October 2003). "Avempace, Projectile Motion, and Impetus Theory", Journal of the History of Ideas 64 (4), p. 521-546 528.) - Sikur Njutni, ai përshkroi nxitimin si kusht të ndryshimit të shpejtësisë.A. C. Crombie, Augustine to Galileo 2, p. 67. - Averroes (1126–1198) ishte i pari, i cili e definoi dhe mati forcën si " raport në të cilin puna është bërë me ndryshimin e energjisë kinetike si kusht i trupit material"Ernest A. Moody (June 1951). "Galileo and Avempace: The Dynamics of the Leaning Tower Experiment (II)", Journal of the History of Ideas 12 (3), p. 375-422 375. - dhe i pari, i cili me të drejtë kundërshtoi "se efekti dhe masa e forces ndryshon në kushte kinetike në masën materiale rezistente."Ernest A. Moody (June 1951). "Galileo and Avempace: The Dynamics of the Leaning Tower Experiment (II)", Journal of the History of Ideas 12 (3), p. 375-422 380. - Zhvillimet muslimane në mekanikë ishin themelet e zhvillimit të më vonshëm të mekanikës klasike në Evropën e hershme moderne.Mariam Rozhanskaya and I. S. Levinova (1996), "Statics", in Roshdi Rashed, ed., Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, Vol. 2, p. 614-642 642, Routledge, London and New York: :"Arabic statics was an essential link in the progress of world science. It played an important part in the prehistory of classical mechanics in medieval Europe. Without it classical mechanics proper could probably not have been created." Mjekësia thumb|250px|Struktura e syrit sipas [[Hunain ibn Ishaq.]] Mjekët muslimanë arritën përparime dhe kontribute të rëndesishme, të cilat ndikuan në zhvillimin e mjekësisë duke përfshië anatominë, optalmologjinë, patologjinë, shkencat farmaceutik| (duke përfshirë farmacinë dhe farmacologjinë), fiziologjinë dhe operimin. Mjekët muslimanë ndërtuan disa nga spitalet më të vjetra, të cilat më vonë u shpërndanë edhe në Evropë gjatë Kryqëzatave, të inspiruar nga spitale e Lindjes së Mesme.George Sarton, Introduction to the History of Science. (cf. Dr. A. Zahoor and Dr. Z. Haq (1997), Quotations From Famous Historians of Science, Cyberistan. - Al-Kindi shkroi librin De Gradibus, në të cilin ai fillimisht demonstroi përdorimin e kuantifikimit dhe matematikës në mjekësi dhe pjesërisht në fushën e farmacologjisë. Ky përfshinë zhvillimin e shkallës matematike për të kuantifikuar fuqinë e barërave dhe sistemin, i cili do të lejonte mjekun të përcaktojë në mënyrë të përparuar ditët më kritike të sëmundjes së pacientit. Felix Klein-Frank (2001), Al-Kindi, in Oliver Leaman and Hossein Nasr, History of Islamic Philosophy, p. 172. Routledge, London. - Razi (Rhazes) (865-925), babai i pediatrisë,David W. Tschanz, PhD (2003), "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4''' (2). - dokumentoi raste klinike të përvojës së tijë dhe ruajti dokumente shumë të vyeshme të sëmundjeve të ndrysme.. Libri i tijë His Libri Gjithëpërfshirës i Mjekësisë", i cili prezantoi fruthin dhe linë e zezë ishte shumë i ndikueshëm në Evropë. Në librin e tijë ''Dyshime mbi Galenin, al-Razi ishte gjithashtu i pari, i cili përmes përdorimit të eksperimentit dëshmoi se edhe teoria e humorizmit e Galenit edhe teoria e elementit klasik e Aristotelit janë të gabuara.G. Stolyarov II (2002), "Rhazes: The Thinking Western Physician", The Rational Argumentator, Issue VI. - Ai gjithashtu prezantoi urnalizën dhe testin fekal.Rafik Berjak and Muzaffar Iqbal, "Ibn Sina—Al-Biruni correspondence", Islam & Science, December 2003. - Abu al-Qasim (Abulcasis), shihet si babai i operimit,A. Martin-Araguz, C. Bustamante-Martinez, Ajo V. Fernandez-Armayor, J. M. Moreno-Martinez (2002). "Neuroscience in al-Andalus and its influence on medieval scholastic medicine", Revista de neurología '''34 (9), p. 877-892. - shkri librin Kitab el-Tasrif (1000), enciklopedi 30 volumëshe mjekësore, e cila u mësua nga shkollat mjekësore muslimane dhe evropiane deri në shekullin e XVII. Ai zbuloi një numër të madh të instrumenteve kirurgjike, duke përfshirë instruentet e para unike me gruan,Bashar Saad, Hassan Azaizeh, Omar Said (October 2005). "Tradition and Perspectives of Arab Herbal Medicine: A Review", Evidence-based Complementary and Alternative Medicine 2''' (4), p. 475-479 476. Oxford University Press. - gjithashtu dhe përdorimin kirurgjik të katgutit dhe gërshërëve, ligaturës, gjilpërës kirurgjike, bisturit, kuretës, retraktorit, sungjerit kirurgjik, zërit, grepit kirurgjik, shfurës kirurgjike, spekulumit,Khaled al-Hadidi (1978), "The Role of Muslim Scholars in Oto-rhino-Laryngology", The Egyptian Journal of O.R.L. '''4 (1), p. 1-15. (cf. Ear, Nose and Throat Medical Practice in Muslim Heritage, Foundation for Science Technology and Civilization.) - dhe suvas.Zafarul-Islam Khan, At The Threshhold Of A New Millennium – II, The Milli Gazette. - Në vitin 1021, Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) arriti përparim të rëndësishëm në operim të syrit pasi që studioi dhe mirë e sqaroi procesin e të pamurit dhe dhe percepcionit vizual në librin e tijë Libri i Optikës. Ibn Sina, konsiderohet babai i mjekësisë moderne dhe njëri nga mendimtarët dhe shkollarët e mjekësisë më të mëdhenjë në histori, shkroi librat ''Kanuni i Mjekësisë (në vitin 1020) dhe Libri i Kurimit (në shekullin e XI), të cilat qëndruan tekste të standarde të shkruara edhe në univrsitetet muslimane dhe në ato evropiane deri ë shekullin e XVII. Ndër kontributet e Ibn Sinas përfshihen edhe prezantimi i eksperimentimit dhe kuantifikimit sistematik në studimin e fiziologjisë,Katharine Park (March 1990). "Ibn Sina in Renaissance Italy: The Canon and Medical Teaching in Italian Universities after 1500 by Nancy G. Siraisi", The Journal of Modern History 62 (1), p. 169-170. - zbulimi i natyrës ngjitëse të smundjeve, prezantimi i izolimit për të kufizuar përhapjen e vazhdueshme të sëmundjeve, prezantimi i mjekësisë eksperimentale, prezantimi i mjekësisë së bazuar në dëshmi, sprovat klinike,David W. Tschanz, MSPH, PhD (August 2003). "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4''' (2). - sprovat e rastësishme të kontrolluara,Jonathan D. Eldredge (2003), "The Randomised Controlled Trial design: unrecognized opportunities for health sciences librarianship", Health Information and Libraries Journal '''20, p. 34–44 36. - Bernard S. Bloom, Aurelia Retbi, Sandrine Dahan, Egon Jonsson (2000), "Evaluation Of Randomized Controlled Trials On Complementary And Alternative Medicine", International Journal of Technology Assessment in Health Care 16 (1), p. 13–21 19. testi i efiçencësD. Craig Brater and Walter J. Daly (2000), "Clinical pharmacology in the Middle Ages: Principles that presage the 21st century", Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics 67 (5), p. 447-450 449. - Walter J. Daly and D. Craig Brater (2000), "Medieval contributions to the search for truth in clinical medicine", Perspectives in Biology and Medicine 43 (4), p. 530–540 536, Johns Hopkins University Press. - dhe farmacologjia klinike,D. Craig Brater and Walter J. Daly (2000), "Clinical pharmacology in the Middle Ages: Principles that presage the 21st century", Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics 67 (5), p. 447-450 448. - rëndësia e dietetikëve dhe ndikimi i klimës dhe ambientit në shëndet,The Canon of Medicine, The American Institute of Unani Medicine, 2003. dallimi i mediastinitis nga pleuritisi, natyra e vazhduesme e tuberkulozës, shpërndarja e sëmundjeve përmes erës dhe dheut dhe përshkrimi i parë i kujdesëshëm i problemeve të lëkurës, sëmundjet e përcjellura përmes seksit, pervesiteti dhe vuajtjet nervore, gjithashtu dhe përdorimi i akullit për të shëruar ethet dhe ndarja e mjekësisë nga farmacologjia, gjë e cila ishte e rëndësishme për zhvillimin e shkencave farmaceutike. Në vitin 1242, Ibn al-Nafis ishte i pari i cili përshkruajti qarkulimin pulmonar dhe qarkullimin koronar,Husain F. Nagamia (2003), "Ibn al-Nafīs: A Biographical Sketch of the Discoverer of Pulmonary and Coronary Circulation", Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine 1', p. 22–28. që formojnë bazën e sistemit të qarkullimit për të cilat konsiderohet babai i teorisë së qarkullimitChairman's Reflections (2004), "Traditional Medicine Among Gulf Arabs, Part II: Blood-letting", ''Heart Views '''5 (2), p. 74-85 80. dhe një nga fiziologët më të mëdhenjë të historisë.George Sarton (cf. Dr. Paul Ghalioungui (1982), "The West denies Ibn Al Nafis's contribution to the discovery of the circulation", Symposium on Ibn al-Nafis, Second International Conference on Islamic Medicine: Islamic Medical Organization, Kuwait) (cf. The West denies Ibn Al Nafis's contribution to the discovery of the circulation, Encyclopedia of Islamic World) Ai gjithashtu përshkroi konceptin më të hershëm të metabolizmit,Dr. Abu Shadi Al-Roubi (1982), "Ibn Al-Nafis as a philosopher", Symposium on Ibn al-Nafis, Second International Conference on Islamic Medicine: Islamic Medical Organization, Kuwait (cf. Ibn al-Nafis As a Philosopher, Encyclopedia of Islamic World). dhe zhvilloi sistem të ri të fiziologjisë dhe të psikologjisë për t'i zëvendësuar sistemet e zhvilluar nga Ibn Sina dhe Galeni duke përshkruar shumë nga teoritë e tyre të gabuara si: teoritë mbi katër humorët, pulsimin,Nahyan A. G. Fancy (2006), "Pulmonary Transit and Bodily Resurrection: The Interaction of Medicine, Philosophy and Religion in the Works of Ibn al-Nafīs (d. 1288)", p. 3 & 6, Electronic Theses and Dissertations, University of Notre Dame.http://etd.nd.edu/ETD-db/theses/available/etd-11292006-152615 eshtrat, muskujt, zorrët, shqisat, kanalet e së ithtës, ezofagun, stomakun, etj.Dr. Sulaiman Oataya (1982), "Ibn ul Nafis has dissected the human body", Symposium on Ibn al-Nafis, Second International Conference on Islamic Medicine: Islamic Medical Organization, Kuwait (cf. Ibn ul-Nafis has Dissected the Human Body, Encyclopedia of Islamic World). Ibn al-Lubudi (1210-1267) refuzoi teorinë e katër humorëve të përmbajtur nga Galeni dhe Hipokrati dhe zbuloi se trupi dhe mbrojtja e tijë varet posaçërisht nga gjaku, gjithashtu refuzoi idenë e Galenit se gratë mund të prodhojnë spermë dhe zbuloi se lëvizja e arterieve nuk janë të varura nga lëvizja e zemrës, se zemra është organi i parë, i cili formohet në trupin e fetsit (e jo truri siç thoshte Hipokriti) edhe atë se eshtrat që formojnë kafkën mund të rriten në tumore.L. Leclerc (1876), Histoire de la medecine Arabe, vol. 2, p. 161, Paris. (cf. Salah Zaimeche, The Scholars of Aleppo: Al Mahassin, Al Urdi, Al-Lubudi, Al-Halabi, Foundation for Science Technology and Civilisation) Tashrih al-badan (Anatomia e trupit) nga Mansur ibn Ilyas (c. 1390) përmbante dagrame gjithëprëfshirëse të strukturës së trupit, të sistemit nervor dhe të sisemit të qarkullimit.H. R. Turner (1997), p. 136—138. Gjatë Vdekjes së Zezë mga çuma në shekullin e XIV el-Andalus, Ibn Khatima dhed Ibn el-Khatib zuluan se sëmundjet shkaktohen nga mikroorganizmat, të cilët hynë në trupin e njeriut.Ibrahim B. Syed, Ph.D. (2002). "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the Islamic Medical Association 2', p. 2-9. Zbulimet tjera mjekësore, të cilat për herë të parë u paraqitën nga muslimanët janë: zbuimi i sistemit të imunitetit, paraqitja e mikrobiologjisë, përdorimi i kashëve për testim dhe kombinimi i mjekësisë me shkencat tjera (duke përfshirë agrokulturën, botanikën, kiminë dhe farmacologjinë), gjithashtu janë edhe zbulimi i shiringës injektuese nga Ammar ibn Ali el-Mawsili në shekullin e IX në Irak, hapja e barnatores së parë në Bagdad në vitin 754, ndarja e mjekësisë nga farmacia në shekullin XII dhe zbulimi i mbi 2,000 substancave mjekësore e kimike.S. Hadzovic (1997). "Pharmacy and the great contribution of Arab-Islamic science to its development", ''Med Arh. '''51 (1-2), p. 47-50. Optika right|thumb|[[Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) zbuloi kamerë "kamera obscura" dhe kamerën me vrimë për eksperimentet e tija mbi dritë dhe optikën.]] Në fushën e optikës, Ibn Sahl (c. 940-1000), një matematikan dhe fizikan i lidhur me oborrin e Bahdadit, shkroi traktatin Mbi Pasqyrat dhe Thjerrëzat që Djegin në vitin 984, në të cilin ai paraqiti të kuptuarit e tijë, se si pasqyrat dhe thjerrëzat e lakuara përkulin dhe dhe fokusojnë dritën. Ibn Sahl tani konsiderhet si zbulues i parë i ligjit të përthyerjes, zakonisht i quajtur ligji i Snellit, sipas fizikanit holandez Willebrord Snellius (1580 - 1626).K. B. Wolf, "Geometry and dynamics in refracting systems", European Journal of Physics 16, p. 14-20, 1995.R. Rashed, "A pioneer in anaclastics: Ibn Sahl on burning mirrors and lenses", Isis 81, p. 464–491, 1990. Ai përdori ligjin e tijë për të punuar format e thjerrzave që fokusojnë dritën pa formim gjeometrik, të njohura si thjerrëz asferike. Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) (965-1039), babai i optikës dhe pionieri i metodës shkencore në librin e tijë Libri i Optikës, zhvilloi një teori të gjërë të dritës dhe optikës që sqaronte të pamurit, përdorimin e gjeometrisë dhe anatomisë, që thoshte se çdo pikë në një hapësirë ose objekt të ilustruar rrezaton rreze drite në çdo drejim, por vetëm një rreze nga çdo pikë, bie në drejtim të syrit, mund të shihet. Rrezet tjera bien në kënde të ndrysme dhe nuk shihen. Ai përdori shembullin nga camera obscura dhe kamera me vrimë, që prodhojnë fotografi inverte, për të përmbajtur argumentin e tij. Kjo teori është e kundërt nga ajo e Platonit mbi të pamurit e objekteve se objektet shihen nga rrezet që emetohen nga syri. Alhacen pohoi se rrezet e dritës janë rrjedhë të pjesës së minutës që kanë udhëtuar me shpejtësinë e fundme. Ai përmirësoi përshkrimet e atëherëshme të përthyerjes së dritës dhe zbuloi ligjet e përthyerjes. Ai gjithashtu realizoi eksperimetet e para mbi shpërndarjen e dritës në gjyrat e saja përbërëse. Puna e tijë më e madhe Kitab al-Manazir u përkthye në gjuhën latine në Mesjetë, gjithashtu u përkthye edhe libri i tij, i cili merrej me ngjyrat e perëndimin e Diellit. Një kohë të gjatë u mor me teoritë e fenomeneve të ndryshm fizike si hija, eklipsa dhe yberi. Ai gjithashtu u mundua të sqarojë shikimin me dylbi dhe iluzionin e Hënës. Përmes këtyre studjimeve të zgjeruara në optikë ai konsiderohet babai i optikës moderne. Ibn al-Haytham gjithashtu me të drejtë kundërshtoi duke pohuar se ne i shohim objektet përshkak të rrezeve të dritës së diellit, të cilat ai besonte se, janë rrjedha të pjesëve të vogla të cilat udhëtojnë në vija të drejta, reflektohen nga objektet në drejtim të syve tonë. Ai kuptoi se drita duhet të udhëtojë në një shpejtësi të madhe por të kufizuar (jo pa mbarim) dhe se përthyerja shkaktohet nga shpejtësia e ndryshme në substanca të nryshme. Ai gjithashtu studioi pasqyrat sferike dhe parabolike dhe kuptoi se si përtherja nga thjerrëta do të lejojë fotografitë të fokusohen dhe të zenë vend zmadhimi. Ai kuptoi matematikisht përse pasqyra sferike prodhon shformim. Robert S. Elliot mbi Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) shkroi: :"Alhazen ishte njëri nga studentët më të aftë të optikës në tëgjitha kohërat dhe botii shtatë volume traktatesh mbi këtë temë që kishin famë të madhe në Mesjetë dhe patën ndikim të madhë në mendimin erendimor, dukshëm patën ndikim mbi fizikanët Roger Bacon dhe Jahnes Kepler."''R. S. Elliott (1966). ''Electromagnetics, Chapter 1. McGraw-Hill. - Ibn Sina (980-1037) u pajtua se shpejtësia e dritës është e kufizuar duke pohuar se " nëse perceptimi i dritës është shkak i emetimit të disa pjesëve të caktuara të burimit të shndëritshëm, shpejtësia e dritës duhet të jetë ee kufizuar."George Sarton, Introduction to the History of Science, Vol. 1, p. 710. - Ebū Rayhān el-Bīrūnī (973-1048) gjithashtu u pajtua se drita ka shpjtësi të caktuar dhe ai ishte i pari që zbuloi se shpejtësia e dritës është shumë më e madhe se shpejtësia e zërit. Qutb al-Din al-Shirazi (1236-1311) dhe Kamāl al-Dīn al-Fārisī (1260-1320) dhanë sqarimin e parë të saktë për fenomenin e ylberit. - Al-Farisi - Al-Farisi}} - Psikologjia Në psikologji, mjeku persian Razi (Rhazes) (865-925) ishte i pari që studioi psikoterapinë dhe bëri përparime të dukshme në psikiatri në tekstet e tija sinore El-Mansuri dhe Al-Hawi të cilat prezentonin definicione, simptome dhe trajtime për problemet lidhur me shëndetin mendorë dhe sëmundjen mendore. Ai gjithashtu udhëhoqi pavion në spitalin psikiatrik në Bagdad. Në atë kohë institute të tilla nuk ekzistonin në Evropë për shkak të besimit në zotërimin e djallit. Ibn al-Haytham konsiderohet themelues i psikofizikës dhe psikologjisë eksperimentale,Omar Khaleefa (Summer 1999). "Who Is the Founder of Psychophysics and Experimental Psychology?", American Journal of Islamic Social Sciences 16 (2). - për punën e tijë pioniere në psikologjinë e perceptimit vizual në librin e tijë Libri i Optikës. Në Libri III të librit Libri i Optikës, Ibn al-Haytham ishte shkenctari i parë i cili argumentoi se të pamurit ndodhet në tru e jo sy. Ai vuri në pah se eksperienca personale ka efekt në atë çka shohin dhe si e shohin njerëzit dhe se shikimi dhe perceptimi janë subjektive. Ai sqaroi në detaje për gabimet e mundëshme në të pamurit dhe si shembull pëshkruan se si fëmiu i vogël me më pakë eksperiencë ka më shumë vështërsi të interpretojë se çfar sheh. Ai gjithashtu jep shembull të një të rrituri i cili mund të bëj gabime në të pamurit për shkak të asaj se si eksperienca sugjeron se ai/ajo me të vërtet është duke parë diçka tjetër.Bradley Steffens (2006). Ibn al-Haytham: First Scientist, Chapter 5. Morgan Reynolds Publishing. ISBN 1599350246. - en Ibn al-Haytham ishte gjithashtu i pari i cili kombioni fizikën me psikologjinë për të formuar psikofizikën dhe hetimet dhe eksperimentet e tija në psikologji dhe perceptimin vizual përfshrinë ndjesinë, ndjenjën e të prekurit, perceptimin e ngjyrave, perceptimin e errësirës, sqarimin psikologjik të iluzionit të hënës dhe të pamurit me dylbi. Al-Biruni sëbashku me al-Kindi dhe Ibn al-Haytham ishte pionier i psikologjisë eksperimentale sikur që ishte i pari që përshkroi empirikisht konceptin e kohës së reagimit.Muhammad Iqbal, The Reconstruction of Religious Thought in Islam, "The Spirit of Muslim Culture" (cf. http://www.allamaiqbal.com/works/prose/english/reconstruction dhe http://www.witness-pioneer.org/vil/Books/MI_RRTI/chapter_05.htm) - Shkencat shoqërore Gjatë civilizimit Islam u bënë kontribute të dukshme në shkencat shoqërore. Abū al-Rayhān al-Bīrūnī (973-1048) u përshkrua si "antropologu i parë".Akbar S. Ahmed (1984). "Al-Beruni: The First Anthropologist", RAIN 60, p. 9-10. - Ai shkroi studime të detajuara krahasuese në antropologjinë e njerëzve, religjioneve dhe kulturave të Lindjes së Mesme, Mesdheut dhe Azisë Jugore. Antropologjia e religjionit e Birunit ishte e mundëshme vetëm për skolastikët e zhytur thellë në traditën e kombeve.J. T. Walbridge (1998). "Explaining Away the Greek Gods in Islam", Journal of the History of Ideas 59 (3), p. 389-403. - Biruni u vlerësua nga shumë skolastikë muslimanë për antropologjinë e tijë islame.Richard Tapper (1995). "Islamic Anthropology" and the "Anthropology of Islam", Anthropological Quarterly 68 (3), Anthropological Analysis and Islamic Texts, p. 185-193. - Biruni gjithashtu shihet edhe si babai i indologjisë.Zafarul-Islam Khan, At The Threshhold Of A New Millennium – II, The Milli Gazette. - Al-Saghani (d. 990) shkroi disa nga komentet e hershme në historinë e shkencës të cilat përfshinë një krahasim mes skolastikëve "antikë" (duke përfshirë babilonët, egjiptasit, grekët dhe indianët antikë) dhe "modernë" (shkenctarët muslimanë të kohës së tijë).Franz Rosenthal (1950). "Al-Asturlabi and as-Samaw'al on Scientific Progress", Osiris 9', p. 555-564 559. - Al-Muqaddasi (b. 945) gjithashtu dha kontribut të madhë në shkencat shoqërore. Ibn Khaldun (1332-1406) shihet si babai i demografisë,H. Mowlana (2001). "Information in the Arab World", ''Cooperation South Journal '''1. - historisë kulturore,Mohamad Abdalla (Summer 2007). "Ibn Khaldun on the Fate of Islamic Science after the 11th Century", Islam & Science 5''' (1), p. 61-70. - historiografisë,Salahuddin Ahmed (1999). A Dictionary of Muslim Names. C. Hurst & Co. Publishers. ISBN 1850653569. - filozofisë së historisë,Dr. S. W. Akhtar (1997). "The Islamic Concept of Knowledge", Al-Tawhid: A Quarterly Journal of Islamic Thought & Culture '''12 (3). - sociologjisë, dhe shkencave shoqërore,Akbar Ahmed (2002). "Ibn Khaldun’s Understanding of Civilizations and the Dilemmas of Islam and the West Today", Middle East Journal 56 (1), p. 25. - dhe shihet si një nga paraardhësit e ekonomisë moderne. Ai më së miri njihet për librin e tij Muqaddimah (latinizuar si Prolegomenon). Disa nga idetë e tija të paraqitura në librin Muqaddimah ishin mbi fushat si filozofia sociale, teoritë mbi konfliktet shoqërore, kohezioni strukturorë, kapitali shoqërorë, rrjeti shqërorë, dialektika, lakorja e Lafferit, metoda historike, animi sistemik, rënia dhe ngritja e civilizimeve, unazat kundërvepruese, teoria e sistemeve dhe përgjegjësia korporale dhe shoqërore. Franz Rosenthal në librin e tijë History of Muslim Historiography' (sq.: Historia e Historiografisë Muslimane) shkruan: :"Historiografia muslimane në të gjitha kohërat ka qenë e bashkruar në lidhjet më të afërta me zhvillimin e përgjithshëm të shkollimit në Islam dhe pozita e diturisë historike në edukimin muslimanë ka ushtruar ndikimi vendimtar mbi nivelin intelektuarl në shkrimin historik....Muslimanët arritën përparim të përcaktuar përtej shkrimeve të mëhershme historike në të kuptuarit sociologjik të historisë dhe sistematizimin e historiografisë. Zhvillimi i shkrimeve moderne historike duket se ka arritur shpejtësi dhe sasi të konsiderueshme përmes përdorimit të literaturës muslimane e cila mundësoi që historianët perëndimorë, që nga shekulli XVII e këtej, të shohin seksion të madhë të botës përmes syve të huaj. Historiografia muslimane indirekt dhe me modesti ndihmoi t'i japë formë mendimit historik të ditës së sotme."Historiography. The Islamic Scholar. - Zoologjia Në fushën e zoologjisë biologët muslimanë zhvilluan mbi evolucionin dhe selektimit natyrorë të cilat u mësuan gjerësish në shkollat mesjetare Islame. John William Draper, bashkëkohës i Darvinit, konsideroi se "teoria Muhamedane e evolucionit" u zhvillua "shumë më përpara se sa ne jemi të vendosur të e bëjmë, duke i zgjëruar ato madje edhe në gjëra jo organike dhe në minerale." Sipas al-Khazini, ides mbi evolucionin u shtrinë gjerësisht mes "njerëzve të zakonshëm" në botën Islame të shekullit të XII.John William Draper (1878). ''History of the Conflict Between Religion and Science, p. 154-155, 237. ISBN 1603030964. - Biologu i parë musliman i cili zhvilloi teorinë e evolucionit ishte al-Jahiz (781-869). Ai shkroi mbi efektet e mjedisit në gjasat e një kafshe për të mbijetuar dhe i pari përshkrujati "luftën për ekzistencë" dhe një formë të hershme të selektimit natyrorë.Conway Zirkle (1941). Natural Selection before the "Origin of Species", Proceedings of the American Philosophical Society 84 (1), p. 71-123. - Mehmet Bayrakdar (Third Quarter, 1983). "Al-Jahiz And the Rise of Biological Evolutionism", The Islamic Quarterly. London. - Ibn al-Haytham shkroi një libër në të cilin argumentoi evolucionin (pa selektimin natyrorë), si dhe shkenctarë e skolastikë të tjerë të shumtë muslimanë si Ibn Miskawayh, Vëllezërit e pastërtisë, al-Khazini, Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, Nasir al-Din Tusi dhe Ibn Khaldun diskutuan dhe zhvilluan këto ide. Të përkthyera latinisht këto punime filluan të paraqiten në perendim pas rilindjes dhe duket të kenë patur ndikim në shkencën Perendimore. Libri al-Fawz al-Asghar i shkruar nga Ibn Miskawayh dhe libri Enciklopedia e Vëllezërve të Pastërtisë (Letrat e shkruara nga Ikhwan al-Safa) nga Vëllezërit e Pastërtisë shprehnin ide evolutive mbi atë se si llojet evoluuan nga lënda, në avull dhe pastaj në ujë, pastaj në minerale, pastaj në bimë, pastaj në kafshë, pastaj në majmunë dhe pastaj në njerëz. Këto punime u njohën në Evropë dhe ka të ngjarë që ndikuan në paraqitjen e Darvinizmit.Muhammad Hamidullah and Afzal Iqbal (1993), The Emergence of Islam: Lectures on the Development of Islamic World-view, Intellectual Tradition and Polity, p. 143-144. Islamic Research Institute, Islamabad. - Historiografia Historia e shkencës në botën Islame, si e gjithë historia, është e mbushur me pyetje për interpretim. Historianët e shkencës në përgjithësi konsiderojnë se studimi i shkencës Islame, si e gjithë historisë, duhet parë brenda rrethanave të veçanta në kohë dhe vend. A. I. Sabra hapi përmbledhje të kohëve të fundit të shkencës arabe duke shënuar, "Besoj se askush nuk do të dojë të kundërshtojë propozimin se e gjithë historia është histori lokale... dhe historia e shkencës nuk është përjashtim."A. I. Sabra, Situating Arab Science: Locality versus Essence," Isis, 87(1996):654-70; reprinted in Michael H. Shank, ed., The Scientific Enterprise in Antiquity and the Middle Ages," (Chicago: Univ. of Chicago Pr., 2000), pp. 215-231. - Disa skolastikë i ikën një pikpamjeje të tillë lokale hitorike dhe kërkuan të identifikojnë lidhjet mes Islamit dhe shkencës që aplikohen në të gjitha kohërat dhe vendet. Historiani dhe filozofi persian Seyyed Hossein Nasr pa lidhje më pozitive në "një shkencë Islame e cila ishte shpirtërore dhe jo sekulare" e cila "vë në dukje rrugën drejt një shkence të re Islame, e cila do t'u ikte gabimeve jo humaniste dhe jo shpirtërore."F. Jamil Ragep, "Freeing Astronomy from Philosophy: An Aspect of Islamic Influence on Science," Osiris, topical issue on Science in Theistic Contexts: Cognitive Dimensions, n.s. 16(2001):49-50, note 3 - Seyyed Hossein Nasr, Science and Civilization in Islam - Disa historianë të shkencës vënë në pyetje vlerën e tërheqjes së kufive që etiketojnë shkencat dhe shkenctarët praktikojnë ato posaçërisht termet kulturore, të civilizimit dhe ato gjuhësore.George Saliba (1999). Whose Science is Arabic Science in Renaissance Europe? - Shih edhe *Islami *Lista e shkenctarëve muslimanë **Lista e shkenctarëve shqiptarë **Lista e shkenctarëve arabë **Lista e shkenctarëve iranianë *Vitet e Arta Islame Referencat Materiale tjera * |id=ISBN 0471903205}} * Reviewed by Robert G. Morrison at http://www.ircps.org/publications/aestimatio/pdf/2004-02-02_Morrison.pdf * Hill, Donald Routledge, Islamic Science And Engineering, Edinburgh University Press (1993), ISBN 0-7486-0455-3 - * Toby E. Huff, The Rise of Early Modern Science: Islam, China and the West. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1993, 2nd edition 2003. ISBN 0-521-52994-8. Reviewed by George Saliba at http://www.riifs.org/review_articles/review_v1no2_sliba.htm - * Toby E. Huff, "Science and Metaphysics in the Three Religions of the Books", Intellectual Discourse, 8, #2 (2000): 173-198. - * |pages=327-344}} * |publisher=Syracuse University Press|id=ISBN 0815660677}} * * * |publisher=Kazi Publications|id=ISBN 1567443125}} * * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004041532}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004031316}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004031316}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004020098}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004041532}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004058788}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004061592}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004068678}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004072616}} * |location=Frankfurt am Main}} * |location=Frankfurt am Main}} * |location=Frankfurt am Main}} * }} Lidhje të jashtme *Welt der Wunder Spezial Das Geheimwissen des Islam 1 von 5 - *Welt der Wunder Spezial Das Geheimwissen des Islam 2 von 5 - *Welt der Wunder Spezial Das Geheimwissen des Islam 3 von 5 - *Welt der Wunder Spezial Das Geheimwissen des Islam 4 von 5 - *Welt der Wunder Spezial Das Geheimwissen des Islam 5 von 5 - Category:Islam Category:Shkencë ar:علوم إسلامية bn:ইসলামী বিজ্ঞান dv:ޢުލޫމުލްއިސްލާމް en:Islamic science fr:Sciences et techniques islamiques it:Scienza e tecnica islamiche ja:イスラム科学 pt:Ciência islâmica sv:Islamisk vetenskap